El Compañero Perfecto
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: El amor siempre es hermoso pero a veces existe una parte dolorosa en el, Trevor Montgomery y Jeffrey Winchester deciden experimentar nuevas experiencias en su relación de pareja, Aviso De Contenido: Spanking, Slash, si no es lo tuyo no lo leas
1. Introduciendo a Trevor

_**Introduciendo a Trevor**_

Trevor es alto y fornido, rubio con ojos azules y es muy atlético, el normalmente esta vestido con ropa casual, pero se viste de gala cuando la ocasión lo requiere.

Cuando yo lo conocí el era un famoso jugador de Tenis, pero su carrera se termino cuando Klaus provoco que se lastimara la rodilla durante el baile de los 80, realmente el mundo es muy pequeño pues cuando Sam, Deán y yo fuimos enviados al hospital donde los Leviatanes comían gente nos encontramos con el, recién operado de la rodilla y yo lo rescate de ser devorado por esos monstruos, nos empezamos a conocer y 2 meses después el me robo un beso y a si fue como comenzamos a salir, el es hijo de una famosa estrella de cine pero no diré su nombre ya que ese señor lo desconoció cuando se entero que el era gay a si que no vale la pena mencionarlo.

Para Trevor fue muy duro salir del closet pero su amor por mi fue mucho mas grande que todo, Bueno en un inicio no nos veíamos mucho por que el vivía en los ángeles y yo en california pero un día el apareció en el pueblo para pedirme matrimonio, en un inicio me negué pero al ver al fantasma de papá me decidí por aceptarlo, a si que fuimos a las vegas y nos casamos con la compañía de mi familia y nuestros amigos.

Inmediatamente el se mudo a Mistyc Falls para que viviéramos juntos, y se hospedo en la casa Salvatore cosa que Damon no soporta mucho, pero poco a poco lo entenderá.


	2. Nuevos Horizontes

El atardecer comenzaba y la hermosa y tenue luz del sol ocultándose era disfrutaba Por Jeffrey desde la ventana de su cuarto, desde pequeño amaba ver las puestas de sol y no había día en el cual no lo hiciera, el suspiraba fuertemente cuando Trevor entro y le dio un beso sorpresa.

"Hola cariño"

"Hey Trevor ¿Qué pasa?"

"Iba a preguntarte lo mismo ¿Qué pasa contigo?"

" ¿Conmigo? Pff nada no tengo nada"

"Jeff, no me mientas se que te pasa algo, por favor cuéntame"

"No pasa nada, solo tuve una pequeña discusión con tío Damon" respondió el chico dando una mueca de dolor al recordar la gran paliza que el vampiro le había dado, Trevor no puedo evitar darle una risita.

"Ha eso es ¿El te castigo?"

"Mmm…. Si" respondió Jeff con algo de vergüenza y pena, pues su querido esposo no sabia que su tío y sus hermanos lo seguían castigando como a un bebe o al menos eso pensaba.

"Damon me había dicho que el y tus hermanos te castigan a menudo, pero no pensé que fuera cierto"

" ¿Que? ¿El te lo dijo?" pregunto molesto el niño

"No veo cual es el problema, tu y yo estamos casados, merezco saber todo de ti"

"Si lo se, pero Damon no tenia derecho a decirte eso, no me gusta que lo sepan"

"Soy tu esposo"

"Si pero eso no quita el hecho que tengo 17 y tu 20, no tenemos gran diferencia de edad y es vergonzoso que lo sepas" declaro Jeff y entonces Trevor lo beso de nuevo.

"Me encanta cuando haces berrinches"

" ¿Si? Pues eres el único, por que mis tíos y mis hermanos lo odian"

"Pero ellos no te aman de la misma forma que yo" declaro Trevor, entonces Jeffrey se dio la vuelta lo beso y se abalanzo sobre el, ambos cayeron en la cama mientras seguían besándose apasionadamente.

"Espera" dijo Trevor despegándose de Jeff para quitarse la camisa lentamente y dejar ver su trabajado abdomen.

"Esperaba que hicieras mas que eso" dijo Jeff y Trevor se levanto de la cama, se bajo el cierre del pantalón y se lo quito lentamente, Jeff comenzaba a excitarse y también se quito su camisa, cuando estaba por desabrocharse el pantalón Trevor se acerco a el y le dio un manazo, luego el le bajo el cierre y lentamente le bajo el pantalón, ambos quedaron en Boxers y después Trevor se fue encima de Jeff en la cama, comenzaron a besarse y a acariciarse lentamente durante unos minutos hasta que Trevor le bajo los Boxers a Jeffrey y comenzó a tocarle el pene.

"Trevor, no se si…"

"Shsh Jeff, solo disfruta el momento" reprendió el joven dadole una palmada a Jeff en el muslo y enderezándose un poco para terminar de desnudarse a si mismo.

"Espera, tiene que ser seguro" le dijo Jeff, Trevor puso los ojos, bajo de la cama y corrió a recoger su pantalón, de su bolsa saco un preservativo y rompió la envoltura rápidamente.

"Déjame hacerlo" dijo Jeff haciéndole una seña para que se acercara, Trevor se acerco y le dio el condon, Jeffrey se lo puso lentamente mientras sonreía, unos segundos después Trevor volvió a subírsele en la cama y por fin el acto sexual entre ellos comenzó.

Trevor subió las piernas de Jeff sobre sus hombros para experimentar una nueva posición entre ellos, cuando Jeff sintió el miembro de su esposo penetrar su cuerpo no pudo evitar gritar, dolía como el infierno pero ese dolor era lo que ocasionaba un placer infinito.

Su pequeño encuentro dura alrededor de 15 minutos, después de eso, los dos cayeron desplomados y cansados sobre la cama

"Eso fue el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida" dijo Jeffrey entre jadeos

"Y no has visto nada"

"Pero me cantaría hacerlo"

" ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por ellos?" pregunto Trevor pícaramente, Jeff lo pensó por unos segundos.

"Ya lo veras" dijo el chico levantándose de la cama y poniéndose sus bóxers, corrió hacia la computadora, busco algo y entonces puso una pista de música y comenzó a bailar muy sensual para Trevor quien estaba sentado en la cama, se acerco y se movió todavía mas caliente, por lo que Trevor no puedo evitar darle unas palmadas en el trasero.

"Oye" se quejo Jeff

" ¿Qué? Soy tu esposo, yo también puedo hacerlo" dijo Trevor, entonces Jeff corrió a su computadora y apago la música.

" ¿Que? Tu no puedes hacer eso"

"Claro que puedo tocarte el trasero, tu me perteneces" dijo con sarcasmo, entonces Jeff comenzó a reírse y se sentó junto a el en la cama.

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo" dijo Jeff a carcajadas, Trevor lo tomo como un reto por lo que paso su mano sobre el cuello del chico y lo jalo hacia su regazo, Jeff intento levantarse creyendo que era una broma pero Trevor lo empujo con fuerza hacia abajo y le dio unas palmadas fuertes.

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"Hay"

" ¿Te gusta?" pregunto Trevor con sarcasmo y le siguió pegando

"Demonios, para"

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

Trevor comenzó a reír y Jeff también

"Papi, no me hagas daño" dijo con sarcasmo pero Trevor le bajo el Boxer y le dio una fuertísima palmada que incluso le dejo la mano marcada, Jeff no pudo evitar gritar de dolor y en microsegundos Damon apareció en la puerta.

"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?" pregunto vampiro muy enojado, entonces la pareja se percato de su presencia y Jeff se levanto rápidamente.

"Damon… Yo he… Nosotros solo…"

"TREVOR VISTETE Y TU JEFFREY A LA SALA…AHORA" ordeno vampiro desapareciendo a supervelocidad y dejando completamente apenado y confundido a Jeffrey.


	3. La cena

Unos minutos después Jeffrey llego a la sala y Damon estaba tomando un Whisky por lo que solo le indico con el dedo que el se sentara, Jeff lo hizo.

"Damon, Yo..."

"Déjame hablar"

"Pero…"

"Dios Jeffrey, cállate y escucha, no estoy molesto"

" ¿Qué, tu que?" pregunto Jeff sorprendido, Damon rodo los ojos se sentó junto a el.

"Que no estoy molesto, solo estoy un poco sorprendido por lo que acabo de ver en tu cuarto" dijo Damon, la cara de Jeff se volvió completamente roja por la pena.

"Siento que lo vieras, se que debimos cerrar bien la puerta"

"Al menos ¿estas cuidándote?"

"Por supuesto que si, no soy una chica estúpida buscando embarazarse Damon"

"Bien, pero por favor la próxima vez que pase algo a si, trata de gritar como un loco, eso fue lo que me llevo a la habitación en primer lugar" dijo Damon con sarcasmo, Jeff se puso mucho mas rojo todavía por la pena y volvió a la habitación, donde Trevor se estaba duchando.

" ¿Esta todo bien?" pregunto desde la ducha, entonces Jeff entro al baño

"Si Damon, esta bien con lo que hicimos"

"Ok"

""Bueno te dejare bañarte, iré a buscar a Caroline o algo…"

"¿No prefieres ducharte conmigo?" pregunto Trevor pícaramente asomando su rostro por la cortina, Jeff le sonrió y entonces se desvistió rápidamente y entro a la ducha con Trevor, la ducha fue muy caliente para ellos pues no dejaron de toquetearse todo el tiempo, cuando salieron de ella Trevor seco a Jeff con su propia toalla.

"Esta noche, te llevare a cenar" le dijo con une enorme sonrisa

"Bien me vestiré lo mejor que pueda" le respondió Jeff.

Mas tarde Jeff y Trevor salieron vestidos entre casual y formal y antes de salir fueron interceptados por Damon.

" ¿Van a salir?"

"Si, iremos a comer algo al Grill" le respondió Trevor

"Bien, que se diviertan" les dijo Damon, entonces Jeff y Trevor salieron rumbo al Grill, cuando llegaron ahí fueron atendidos por Matt.

"Hola chicos ¿quieren una mesa?"

"Hey Matt, te lo agradecería mucho" le dijo Jeff y entonces Matt los condujo a la mesa del centro del lugar, algunas personas los vieron un poco raro pues ellos iban sujetados de la mano, pero ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de sucesos. Mágicamente apareció Caroline.

" ¿Como está la dulce pareja?"

"Hola Caroline, estamos bien gracias y ¿tu?" le respondió Jeff

"Pasaba por aquí y los vi, a si que vine a saludarlos"

"Ho Que bien Car, hem ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?" le dijo Jeff yéndose con ella al baño, Trevor ordeno por los 2 mientras tanto.

" ¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto Caroline

"Mira eres mi mejor amiga, por eso voy a decirte esto… Trevor me Azoto" le dijo el chico a Caroline con mucha pena, ella no pudo evitar reír.

" ¿Lo hizo? Jaja no puedo creerlo ya esta tardándose mucho"

" ¿Que?"

"Jeff una parte elemental de cualquier relación son las nalgadas, claro las leves no las de castigo como las que te da Damon" le dijo con sarcasmo haciendo que la cara de Jeff se tornara como un tomate.

"Confieso que me ha gustado, pero no se que hacer ahora"

"Tócalo también"

" ¿Crees que funcione?"

"Si u también tienes derecho, es tu esposo de todas formas"

"Pero yo nunca le he dado nalgadas a alguien"

"Pues empieza a hacerlo" le dijo Caroline, entonces Jeff regreso a la mesa para comer con Trevor, fue muy romántico y luego salieron a pasear por la plaza del pueblo abrazados.

" ¿Quieres hacer algo mas Jeff?"

"Mmm quiero ir a casa y golpearte" le dijo sarcásticamente.

" ¿Golpearme?"

"Si y muy duro, te has portado mal últimamente" le dijo Jeff con una enorme sonrisa, cosa que le éxito mucho a Trevor.

" ¿Hablas enserio?"

"Si, somos esposos ¿no?... bueno tu me perteneces a mi"

"Bien si eso quieres ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vámonos" le dijo Trevor mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo conducía con rapidez a su camioneta.


	4. La Revancha

Cuando llegaron a casa, no había nadie como siempre a si que comenzaron a besarse desde el pasillo, para cuando entraron al cuarto Jeffrey le quito la camisa a Trevor y lo arrojo sobre la cama, después el hizo lo mismo y comenzó a besarlo por unos minutos., hasta que sorpresivamente se detuvo.

" ¿Pasa algo?" le pregunto Trevor

"No venimos aquí por eso Trevor, bueno tal vez cuando terminemos" le dijo con una sonrisa picara, Trevor hizo una mueca y se levanto de la cama.

" ¿Dónde me quieres?" le pregunto entonces Jeff se sentó en la cama y pus sus manos en su regazo.

"Por aquí por favor" le indico, entonces Trevor comenzó a inclinarse pero le fue impedido por Jeff

"Ahaha no tan rápido cariño" le dijo mientras le desabrochaba el cierre del pantalón y lo se lo baja hasta los tobillos, Trevor sonreía plácidamente entonces se acomodo sobre el regazo de Jeff, vaya que pesaba pensó Jeffrey pero le acaricio el trasero cubierto por los bóxers negros.

"No sabes cuanto voy a disfrutar esto"

"¿Vas a hacerlo o vas a seguir calentándome?" dijo Trevor sarcásticamente, entonces Jeffrey le dio una leve palmada pues en el fondo estaba muy nervioso de hacer esto.

"¿Es todo lo que tienes?"Pregunto a sentir la palmada como una caricia, Jeff lo tomo como un reto y entonces aumento un poco su fuerza.

SMAT SMAT SMAT

" ¿Qué te pareció eso bebe?"

"Mmm no esta mal"

"Bien, por que apenas voy iniciando"

SMAT SMAT SMAT

"OuWW"

" ¿Te gusta?" pregunto Jeff con sarcasmo

"Esto es tan caliente" dijo Trevor entre gemidos y Jeff le siguió pegando

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

Trevor comenzó a reír de placer y Jeff también pues su miedo a pegarle se había ido y lo estaba disfrutando como un loco, a si que le bajo el bóxer y le acaricio las nalgas

"Amo tu trasero"

"Yo amo que lo golpees"

Entonces Jeff sonrió y le dio unas 10 palmadas sobre el trasero desnudo, Trevor pataleo un poco a si que lo dejo levantarse para que se sobara

"Para ser tu primera vez, lo hiciste muy bien" le dijo Trevor mientras se sobaba

"Si, bueno aprendí del mejor…. Mi papá"

Le dijo Jeff mientras se levantaba de la cama para besarlo, Trevor se fue encima y ambos volvieron a caer a la cama

"¿Quieres hacerlo?" pregunto Trevor

"¿Es broma? Hasta tu pregunta me ofende querido" respondió Jeff, entonces Trevor se quito los Boxers y le quito la ropa al chico lentamente, después tuvieron sexo desenfrenado por todo la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Jeff despertó dormido en el pecho de Trevor quien lo observaba ambos estaban completamente desnudos aun.

"Hola nene ¿Cómo dormiste?"

"De lujo y digo quien no lo haría estando contigo" le dijo Jeff con una sonrisa

"Lo de ayer estuvo increíble ¿no lo crees?"

"Fantástico"

"Tenemos que repetir esto mas seguido"

"¿Qué el tener relaciones? O ¿las nalgadas?"

"Ambos"

"Jajaja ok, mientras no me vuelvas adicto" le dijo Jeff con sarcasmo y entonces Trevor le dio una palmada en el trasero.

"No te hagas el listo o tendré que castigarte"

Entonces los 2 comenzaron a reírse como locos y besaron, después bajaron a desayunar con Damon y Elena, felices por haber descubierto una nueva forma de hacer divertida su relación.


End file.
